Something Wild
by writergirl94
Summary: For one night Bonnie wants nothing to do with Mystic Falls. While at a night club she doesn't get her wish. Damon/Bonnie


**A/N: This was written completely randomly and here it is. This is a one-chapter type of deal, an on shot. So please don't ask when I'm updating because I'm not. The dress Bonnie wears, you can see it here: **

**(spaced out because of stupid issues)**

**www. ****zestypink .com****/shop/dresses/sexy-club-dresses/susana-monaco-strapless-dress .html**

Something Wild 

Mystic Falls was a small town that lacked a nightclub. Bonnie needed a girl's night out but considering Caroline was a new vampire who couldn't be trusted in tightly clustered spaces so she was out. Elena, her best friend who she barely saw anymore was out too. If she brought Elena she would bring Stefan and Bonnie honestly didn't want to deal with that tonight.

She was in perfect club wear and was ready for a night of dancing and just escaping her reality. The young witch wore an aqua blue strapless dress. Her hair was pin straight along with her beautiful bangs.

She mentally thanked Caroline for getting her a fake ID.

Xoxo

She stepped inside and felt a wave of relief when she could no longer hear anything but music blasting through the speakers.

She made her way to the bar. The bar tender, with the dishtowel over his shoulder glanced her way.

"Gin and Tonic." She spoke and the bartender nodded.

"That's a bit strong for you isn't it little witch?" Replied a familiar voice. She turned her head and on the stool next to her was a familiar face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting take out." He grinned, "Actually I'm just looking for a good time. You?"

"I _was_ trying to get away from everything mystic falls related." She paused, "I guess I'm leaving."

He grabbed her arm, "Oh c'mon don't let me spoil your good time. I'll see you around."

Damon being the cocky son of a bitch he is moved to the opposite side of the bar. The only thing that was blocking her view of him was a tower of alcoholic beverages. He probably just ordered a whisky and was trying to figure out ways to ruin her night.

The bartender brought out her drink and also placed a napkin with ink on it. Bonnie gave him a quizzical look.

"The guy who was with you before." He shrugged and walked away.

Bonnie read the napkin.

_**Something's wrong with my teeth. They keep thinking about your neck.**_

Bonnie crumpled the napkin and threw it on the floor, "Dick." She muttered. He was most likely listening.

She drank her drink and watched the crowd dance. Her drink was halfway empty when once again he appeared at her side.

"Go bother someone else."

"You looked lonely I thought I might accompany you."

"I hate you so much, how do you not understand that?"

He sighed, "Bonnie why do you think I'm even here at a club an hour away?"

"It's either your stalking me or your looking for your next meal. If it's those two options combined I will burn you completely this time."

His lips puckered, "Ouch." He smirked, "Katherine's back, Caroline's a vampire, there are werewolves, and Elena hates me. Also there are no good night clubs with incredibly gorgeous women in a ten mile radius."

Bonnie took another sip of her drink, "What's your point?"

"Our lives suck right now. Well at least mine does, can't say the same for you."

Bonnie didn't say anything except glance around the room. Damon was right. She still hated him but he was right.

_There's a place downtown,_  
_Where the freaks all come around._  
_It's a hole in the wall._  
_It's a dirty free for all._

"So let's just have fun."

"I still hate you."

"Understandable."

"What were about to do means nothing and will _never_ be mentioned to anyone or I will burn off your penis."

"At least you're not threatening to kill me."

_When the dark_  
_Of the night comes around._  
_That's the time,_  
_That the animal comes alive._  
_Looking for_  
_Something wild._

"I've come to the conclusion burning off your penis will be just as good as killing you."

At that moment Bonnie took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced inappropriately to the rest of the song and continued dancing even after the next song came on. They spent a very long time dancing. Bonnie found herself smiling and she even tired to hide it from Damon but than she just didn't care.

"I got you to smile."

"Shut up."

Xoxo

At around two in the morning the club was still popular and loud and Bonnie sat at the bar with a coffee, trying to sober up. She didn't drink that much but she wanted to be able to drive home.

"Another gin and tonic?" Damon mused as he sat next to her.

"Actually I'm trying to sober up so I can go home."

"Sobering up can take a while. How about I drive you home?"

"What? No. I'll get a motel."

"I don't even have my car so me driving you home would work out perfectly."

"Did you run here?" Bonnie exclaimed.

The thought of Damon and his super speed running through the woods made her roll her eyes. Stupid vampire powers.

_Xoxo_

The ride home was silent except for the radio. Damon concentrated on the road while Bonnie slipped in and out of consciousness. Finally Damon was parked in front of her house.

"You going to get in trouble?" He paused, "I can take you to your window."

Bonnie hesitated. She wanted no one to know this night ever happened so she agreed. Damon got out of the car and the two walked to the side of her house.

Damon glanced at her, "Brace yourself little witch, I'm going to have to carry you."

Bonnie grunted but stepped closer to Damon. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and they shot up into the sky. In his arms she felt safe and secure a feeling she never thought she would ever feel in his arms.

Finally they reached their destination. With her feet firmly planted on her roof Bonnie opened the window.

Damon sighed, "We'll I'm off. Sleep well."

"Wait."

He waited and turned towards her. Bonnie's heart was practically about to beat out of her chest. She was going against everything she believed in but she came to the point where she was tired of holding a grudge.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you. I mean it."

Damon had the most shocked look on his face but he quickly composed himself and the corner of his mouth twitched upward." See you around little witch." He jumped and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
